Local area networks and telecommunications connections often use patch panels, especially at the customer's premises to enable cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Patch panels typically include front and rear connection locations. The rear connections are typically a more permanent type of connection, such as insulation displacement connectors to connect to copper based, twisted pair telecommunications cable. The front connections of the patch panel may include any of a variety of jacks for receipt of a plug of a patch cord or other transmission cable. The jack and plug allows fairly rapid connection and disconnection between two jacks in the same patch panel, or between one jack in the patch panel and another jack in a nearby patch panel, with the patch cord. One type of jack and plug arrangement for a patch panel is an RJ45 type connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,261 is an example of a cross-connect panel including rear insulation displacement connectors, and front connector jacks for receiving plugs of patch cords.
There is an increasing need for cable management in order to protect and organize the various cables. One area where damage and/or loss of performance may occur with copper based, twisted pair cables is when excessive bending of the cable occurs. This is especially a concern as higher frequencies are used, such as category 5 and greater. Falling below minimum bend radii of the cables can adversely affect performance with the transmission of signals through the copper wire patch cords. Therefore, there is a need for patch panels which address the cable management concerns noted above.